This invention relates to testing apparatus and a method of testing using such apparatus. In particular, it relates to apparatus usable in the testing of buildings under wind stress.
In the testing of buildings, a uniformly distributed load can be applied on to a horizontal test surface by weights or sand, provided there is no need to change the load quickly. However if an upward load is required, the test surface is not horizontal, or the load is to be varied quickly (to stimulate wind effects, for example), it becomes impractical to generate proof loads in this way. Apparatus has therefore been devised in which a pair of co-operating valves may be coupled to an air circulating system to produce a rapidly fluctuating stress system.